Tangerine Twins
by Kiwi le Smoothie
Summary: TS George x Fred - Il n'avait fallu que d'un gémissement, et quoi... George était tombé amoureux de lui ? Non, l'amour avait toujours été là. Mais quelque chose s'y était ajouté, quelque chose qui mêlait amour fraternel et amour passionnel.
1. Beggining

Titre : Tangerine twins

Fandom : Harry Potter

Paring : George/Fred Weasley

Rating : T ( petite scène hétéro assez explicite, _hum_… )

Warning : Twincest

Disclaimers : Si l'univers d'HP était à moi, 90 pourcent des personnages masculins seraient gays. Elizabeth est tout droit sortie de mon imagination par contre !

Bon ! ^^ Voilà un deuxième twincest. Je l'aime un peu moins que le précédent… J'ai pas trop réussit à bien cerner les sentiments de George, je crois… Et j'ai l'impression que tout va trop vite ! Argh !

Doooonc, cette petite fic n'aura que deux chapitres ! Oh et, il faut que je le dise ; le petit passage où Fred avoue _qu'il l'a fait _est directement inspiré d'un morceau de fic anglaise que j'ai lu ! C'était un petit moment déjà donc je ne sais plus le titre ni ce que disait exactement le passage dans l'original, mais j'espère que c'est pas entièrement plagié… ( honte à moi ), je ne crois pas mais on ne sait jamais, donc vaut mieux que je le dise ! Et puiiis, euh, ça devrait être tout !

Voilà, tchouss mousse !

x

**Tangerine twins**

x

L'air sentait bon les viennoiseries chaudes et sucrées. Il faisait bon au Terrier ; des lumières clignotantes avaient été accrochées un peu partout sur les murs, des petites couronnes de pomme de pin décoraient les portes de chaque chambre et de la neige magique tombait à gros flocon dans le salon.

-Georgie !! »

Fred lui adressa un grand sourire, la bouche encore pleine de brioche. George éclata de rire alors que son jumeau attrapait sa main pour le tirer derrière lui dans les escaliers. Bill et Charlie étaient rentrés au Terrier pour les vacances de Noël et les deux jumeaux avaient décidé de tester quelques expériences sur leurs aînés. Pour les punir d'être encore une fois parti à Poudlard sans les emmener avec eux, avait dit Fred.

-Faut pas oublier de rendre la baguette à papa, après. », dit George alors qu'ils se jetaient sous le matelas pour attraper des bonbons colorés.

Ils en mirent chacun dans leurs poches avant de se regarder, le même sourire malicieux sur les lèvres et la même étincelle dans les yeux, puis dévalèrent les marches de l'escalier en colimaçon. Fred s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'il atterrit sur la dernière marche, et George faillit le percuter de plein fouet. Intrigué, il s'apprêta à lui demander ce qui n'allait pas quand Fred leva son visage vers le plafond.

Il y avait du gui, là-haut. George savait ce que cela signifiait pour avoir vu ses parents se croiser maintes et maintes fois sous la branche, s'arrêter, puis s'embrasser. Il grimaça et ses yeux bleus retombèrent sur Fred qui le regardait à présent, son morceau de brioche entièrement avalé mais son sourire malicieux toujours là.

George comprit aussitôt à quoi pensait son jumeau, hésita une seconde puis sourit lui aussi.

Alors, Fred se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Furtif et léger, comme les ailes d'un papillon, doux comme une plume.

Il entendit Fred éclater de rire et rouvrit les yeux avant de l'imiter, puis tous les deux repartirent en courant vers le salon où le reste de la famille discutait joyeusement.

x

George passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres d'un air absent. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il repensait à ça, tout à coup, mais le souvenir était encore vivace dans son esprit. C'était stupide, pourtant. Et il était sûr que Fred ne se rappelait même pas l'avoir embrassé, ce soir de Noël. Ils n'avaient eu qu'une dizaine d'années après tout, et Fred n'avait pas vraiment une bonne mémoire.

De leur petite enfance, il ne devait se rappeler que d'une chose : La punition. Fred l'appelait comme ça lorsqu'ils en reparlaient. Avec un grand L majuscule. Ils n'avaient été âgés que d'à peine 9 ans à l'époque mais en gardaient un souvenir particulièrement déplaisant. Les autres Weasley aussi, d'ailleurs.

Le jour où Molly Weasley avait décidé de les séparer pour les punir, la sorcière avait déclenché une anarchie totale. Fred avait été concilié dans la chambre de Charlie et George dans celle de Bill, et pendant trois jours entiers, les deux jumeaux n'avaient fait que hurler et pleurer, jour et nuit, tambourinés aux portes en criant « _Freeeeed !!_ » et « _Geooooorge !_ » à plein poumon, et au final, c'était Charlie lui-même qui avait craqué, en larme, pour supplier Molly de remettre les jumeaux ensemble.

George se mit à rire doucement. Ils s'en amusaient maintenant, mais lorsque c'était arrivé, la sensation de déchirement et de vide avait vraiment été douloureuse.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ? », fit la voix de Fred à ses jambes.

-Je repensais à La punition. »

Fred ricana lui aussi, mais George le sentit plus qu'il ne l'entendit. Ils étaient seuls dans la salle commune ; l'heure était déjà assez avancée, et Fred s'était allongé sur le canapé, son torse et son menton appuyés sur ses longues jambes pour griffonner sur un bout de parchemin. Sa position devait être assez désagréable, du moins selon George, mais Fred avait toujours aimé s'allonger sur lui.

Ses mèches orangées se dressaient dans tous les sens, assez longues pour retomber au milieu de ses yeux de temps en temps, et George les contempla un instant avant de glisser ses doigts entre les cheveux de son frère. C'était une chose qu'il faisait parfois, de façon distraite et sans y faire vraiment attention, mais là, maintenant, regarder fixement le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée commençait à l'ennuyer et sa seule source de distraction était Fred.

Alors, presque avec curiosité, il caressa les cheveux roux d'avant en arrière puis sur le côté, traça des cercles sur son crâne puis tapota sa nuque avant de le masser, les doigts bien écartés, quand il entendit un bruit.

Une sorte de… gémissement bizarre.

George posa ses yeux sur le visage de Fred qui avait arrêté d'écrire, la plume en suspens et les paupières fermées. Il recommença son geste, deux fois, trois fois, en contemplant son frère de manière presque hypnotique quand il entendit à nouveau le gémissement bizarre.

-George… »

Il n'avait jamais entendu Fred soupirer son nom. C'était bizarre. Ses joues se mirent à brûler tout à coup, et ses doigts hésitèrent, toujours emmêlés dans les mèches rousses de son jumeau qui soupira à nouveau.

-Recommence… »

C'était… vraiment étrange. L'atmosphère semblait soudain différente, comme s'il était entré dans une autre dimension ou comme si quelque chose avait été… _dépassé_, et George trouva qu'il avait du mal à respirer normalement. Il massa lentement la nuque de Fred, entendit à nouveau le gémissement et s'arrêta tout net, pétrifié.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose n'allait _définitivement_ pas, et George sentit avec horreur une partie de son anatomie se manifester, alors qu'elle aurait TOUJOURS dû rester endormie près de son jumeau.

Il respira bruyamment en fixant son entrejambe. Fred allait remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas, et, NON, il ne pouvait _définitivement_ pas le laisser voir… _ça_ ! Paniqué, il se releva brusquement et envoya Fred valser sur le tapis en lui arrachant un glapissement surpris.

-George !! T'as viré au massage thaïlandais ?! », s'exclama Fred en le regardant avec de grands yeux.

George se mit à rire de manière étranglée.

-Toilette ! C'est pressant ! »

Il grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre sans attendre de réponse.

x

Ce n'était pas possible.

George pressa sa main contre son bas-ventre en feu et mordit son oreiller à pleines dents, caché par les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin. D'abord, il réagissait bizarrement lorsque Fred gémissait, et ensuite, il faisait ce genre de rêve ? Non, non, _non_ ! Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait des rêves érotiques mais jamais, _JAMAIS_ il ne s'était retrouvé avec un autre mec dans ses songes.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait tout à coup et il avait trop peur de chercher à le savoir.

Mais depuis ce moment dans la salle commune, il avait l'impression que quelque chose s'était réveillé en lui. Jamais il n'avait regardé Fred… de cette façon. Comme si Fred se retrouvait tout à coup '_sur le marché_', parmi les autres filles célibataires que George matait de temps en temps. Jamais il ne l'avait regardé avec ce genre d'arrière-pensées, tout ça à cause d'un simple gémissement !

C'était définitivement malsain.

x

-Georgie, je crois que nos cours de danse vont enfin servir à quelque chose ! », dit Fred.

Ses yeux bleus pétillaient, et un grand sourire mangeait son visage. George se mit à rire et le poussa vers Angelina.

-Essaie de ne pas trop lui marcher sur les pieds. »

Fred éclata de rire et s'évanouit au milieu des danseurs. Pour lui, rien n'avait changé. Il était totalement aveugle aux tourments intérieurs de George, mais après tout, George prenait grand soin à lui cacher que quelque chose n'allait pas. _Évidemment_, pensa sombrement l'adolescent, comment Fred allait-il réagir s'il lui racontait qu'il pouvait être excité rien qu'en le regardant sortir de la douche ? C'était tout simplement répugnant, et George se dégoûtait.

Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise et contempla les danseurs d'un air morose. Les mèches oranges de Fred dépassaient parfois de quelques têtes, et il pouvait entendre son rire mêlé aux notes de musiques. Avec celui d'Angelina.

Sa relation avec la jeune poursuiveuse étaient différentes, maintenant. Il était plus distant avec elle, et moins enclin à lui parler. Pourtant, elle ne lui avait rien fait ; juste…

Non, non et non. Ce n'était _définitivement_ pas de la jalousie.

-Fred, ou George Weasley ? »

George faillit sursauter. Il se tourna vers la jeune fille qui s'était assise près de lui. Longs cheveux auburn, grands yeux bleus et tâches de rousseurs sur les joues. Elizabeth Glinn, une Poufsouffle de son année. Il fût tenté de se faire passer pour son frère mais renonça.

-George. Tu n'as pas de cavalier pour le bal ? »

-Il s'amuse avec les petites sorcières de Beauxbâton. », répondit-elle en grimaçant.

George la contempla une seconde avant de sourire en coin.

-Pourtant, Eli, tu es bien plus jolie. »

Elle pouffa, et son regard devînt différent. Le sourire de George s'agrandit. Il savait parfaitement où allait se terminer sa soirée.

x

-Tu es sûr que personne ne va nous surprendre ici ? »

-Eli, c'est à George Weasley que tu parles ! »

Elle rit à nouveau et s'accrocha à son cou pour l'embrasser. Son lipstick avait un goût de fraise désagréable et la matière était un peu collante, mais George répondit ardemment à son baiser. Ses mains glissèrent sous la chemise de la sorcière, s'attardèrent sur la dentelle de son sous-vêtement.

Eli gloussa et attrapa ses poignets pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

-Laisse-moi faire… »

Elle se mit lentement à genoux et tripota sa braguette avant de la baisser. George s'appuya contre le mur du couloir désert et ferma les yeux. Sa première fois. Sa première fois avec une pouffiasse de Poufsouffle. Il s'en voulût de penser ça de la jeune sorcière mais c'était sa réputation, après tout.

Il rougit un peu lorsqu'elle prit son entrejambe à pleine main mais se laissa vite submerger par les vagues de plaisir qu'entraînait la langue de la Poufsouffle sur sa peau.

Elle avait de l'expérience. George glissa sa main dans ses cheveux auburn, presque roux.

Ses jambes tremblaient et ses doigts se resserrèrent presque douloureusement sur les mèches rousses ; il y était presque, presque… Il caressa les tâches de rousseurs qui constellaient ses joues.

-Fred… ! »

George se pétrifia contre le mur. Eli le regardait avec de grands yeux stupéfaits, des traces de semence encore aux lèvres.

Le temps s'était suspendu alors qu'ils se dévisageaient tout deux avec le même degré d'horreur.

Puis brusquement, George attrapa sa baguette et la pointa sur la sorcière.

-_Oubliette_ ! »

Il se rhabilla et s'enfuit en courant, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

x

-Georgie ? »

Le matelas s'affaissa. Une main s'attarda sur son épaule en le faisant frissonner, et il remonta sa couverture pour prétendre qu'il avait froid.

-George, je l'ai fait. Avec Angelina. »

George roula sur le dos. Le visage de Fred était presque indiscernable dans le noir, mais il sentait le savon et l'eau.

-C'était bien ? »

Le matelas bougea à nouveau ; Fred se glissa sous les couvertures et ses cheveux chatouillèrent son cou alors qu'il se collait à lui.

-Ca allait… »

Fred poussa un soupir, son souffle brûlant contre l'épaule de George, puis le silence retomba dans la chambre.

x

-Ce serait bien si on pouvait acheter la boutique au Chemin de Traverse... Il y a plus de monde, non ? Et puis en plus... »

Les lèvres de Fred bougeaient mais George ne suivait que leur mouvement sans comprendre ce qu'il disait. Il pouvait embrasser Fred. C'était simple, il n'avait qu'à se pencher juste un peu, un tout petit peu, et ses lèvres toucheraient les siennes. Ils étaient toujours proches lorsqu'ils complotaient quelque chose. Quelques ridicules centimètres et...

George se donna deux énormes gifles mentales.

x

Son secret le bouffait de l'intérieur.

Il se sentait mal. C'était la première fois qu'il gardait quelque chose pour lui ; il avait toujours tout partagé avec Fred, même ses pensées les plus intimes. C'était lourd, et dur à porter. Combien de fois avait-il songé à embrasser Fred, ou plus encore ? Les mois passaient et George devait se reprendre de plus en plus lorsqu'il se rendait compte que ses mains s'attardaient plus longtemps qu'il ne le fallait sur l'épaule de son jumeau, ou que son visage s'était sensiblement rapproché du sien.

C'était incroyable que Fred n'ait rien remarqué ; George remerciait tout les jours Merlin d'avoir donné à son jumeau la capacité émotionnelle d'une huître.

C'était d'autant plus dur qu'il passait pratiquement tout son temps avec Fred et lui seul. Il ne l'avait jamais remarqué jusqu'à présent.

Il avait voulu tout avouer à Lee, mais rien que d'imaginer son air horrifié et sa répulsion... Non, il ne pouvait le dire à personne. George se retînt de s'arracher les cheveux. Que faire, que faire pour se sortir de là ?

-Je me demande ce qu'elle fabrique. »

-Hm ? »

Fred attrapa morceau de poulet dans son assiette et le remplaça par une cuillère de purée ; une vieille habitude qui avait toujours énervé Molly. George suivit le regard de son frère, vers Ron et Harry qui dînaient deux sièges plus loin.

-Oh, Hermione. », dit-il en remarquant l'absence de la brunette.

-Elle se terre dans la bibliothèque dès qu'elle le peut d'après Ronnie. »

La bibliothèque... _La bibliothèque_ ! Mais oui, pensa brusquement George, il y avait sûrement des tas de bouquins sur les jumeaux !! Peut-être même sur les attirances entre jumeaux ou des trucs comme ça ! Fred le dévisagea du coin de l'œil, sans doute surpris par son air ahuri, et George chercha rapidement une excuse dans sa tête.

-Parait qu'elle lutte pour ses petits elfes de maison, tu sais... »

Fred éclata de rire et retourna à son assiette.

-Il faut que j'aille... aux toilettes. », dit George en terminant rapidement de manger.

-Encore ? »

-Problèmes digestifs. »

Il sortit de la Grande Salle au pas de course et s'apprêtait à grimper les escaliers quand une main le tira en arrière.

-George !! »

Son souffle se coupa. Fred le regardait avec un air de reproche, maintenant.

-Qu'est ce que tu as ? »

Merlin, merlin. Trouver quelque chose à dire, vite !

-Je... C'est peut-être un effet secondaire des bonbons... »

-Arrête ! Tu es bizarre en ce moment, dis moi ce qui ne va pas ! »

Fred s'approcha de lui, ses yeux bleus plongés dans les siens comme s'il cherchait sa réponse au plus profond de son âme. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de son visage, son odeur, et ses mèches rousses qui chatouillaient son front. George se concentra sur sa respiration pour se calmer. Il ne pouvait pas lui mentir ; Fred allait tout de suite le savoir.

-Je vais à la bibliothèque. »

-C'est tout ? Tu n'avais qu'à me le dire, et... »

-Tout seul, Fred. »

Son frère le regarda sans comprendre, et George recula d'un pas.

-J'y vais tout seul. »

-Mais... »

George recula à nouveau et tourna les talons pour s'enfuir en direction de la bibliothèque, le cœur serré. Fred ne l'avait jamais regardé avec un air aussi perdu et blessé. Ils avaient toujours tout fait à deux, sans se poser de question, et évidemment, Fred ne devait pas comprendre pourquoi il était tout à coup mis à l'écart.

Mme Pince était encore dans la Grande Salle. George se dirigea aussitôt vers le rayon consacré aux jumeaux. Les seuls bouquins qui pouvaient correspondre à ce qu'il recherchait étaient des romans, pas très épais. Tous portaient sur l'amour incestueux entre jumeaux mais aucun ne semblait... réaliste. Trop fictionnel et glamour, et à part lui donner le rouge aux joues, ça ne l'aidait pas du tout ! Il se voyait vraiment très mal prendre Fred avec passion et lui crier 'Je t'aime' dans un orgasme puissant.

Il ferma le dernier livre avec un soupir.

Derrière la fenêtre, la lune s'était déjà levée et le ciel était d'encre. Le couvre feu n'allait pas tarder à tomber ; George quitta la bibliothèque en direction de la Salle Commune de Gryffondor.

x

-George ! »

A peine eut-il fait un pas dans la pièce que Lee se précipitait vers lui.

-Je t'ai cherché partout. », dit-il l'air inquiet. « C'est Fred… Il ne va pas bien. »

Il désigna les escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs et George acquiesça avant de grimper les marches en se traitant mentalement d'idiot et d'imbécile. Bien sûr que Fred n'allait pas bien ; la dernière fois qu'ils avaient été séparés datait de La punition !

Il s'arrêta face à la porte et respira profondément avant de l'ouvrir.

La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité et le silence. La fenêtre était ouverte, et Fred était assis là dos tourné à lui, recroquevillé sur lui-même et parfaitement immobile. Comme une statue qui avait toujours été là.

-Fred… »

Son frère sursauta, puis se releva pour se tourner vers lui. Il restait encore une trace de purée sur sa joue, et George se rendit compte avec culpabilité que Fred était sûrement resté là depuis le dîné. Il s'approcha de son frère et humidifia son pouce avec sa salive pour frotter sur la tâche.

-Tu as dragué Hermione, c'est ça ? », murmura Fred sur le ton de la plaisanterie. « C'est pour ça que tu étais bizarre alors, tu étais juste impatient de la rejoindre… »

-Fred… »

Le faux air joyeux de son frère se fissura et son sourire mal-assuré se mit à trembler.

Une larme chatouilla son pouce, et George prit son jumeau dans ses bras, le cœur serré. C'était entièrement de sa faute… Il avait fait pleurer Fred ; jamais il n'aurait pensé le faire souffrir un jour. Il se sentit mal et sa vision se brouilla alors qu'il resserrait ses bras autour de Fred, son nez dans ses cheveux.

-Je croyais… Je croyais que tu m'en voulais… », balbutia le rouquin en reniflant. « J'arrivais pas… à trouver pourquoi, et… et je savais pas quoi faire… George… »

-Tout est de ma faute, Fred. Excuse-moi… »

Fred ne savait pas à quel point c'était vrai. Si seulement il n'avait pas commencé à nourrir des pensées aussi… aussi dérangeantes, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.

Il n'avait fallu que d'un gémissement et quoi… George était tombé amoureux de son jumeau ?

Non, l'amour avait toujours été là. Mais quelque chose d'autre s'y était mêlé. Quelque chose qui brouillait la ligne entre amour fraternel et amour passionnel.

Fred s'écarta de lui pour essuyer ses larmes et sourit. Une façon de dire que tout était pardonné, et George se sentit mieux. Il laissa tomber sa robe de sorcier sur le sol, se débarrassa de ses chaussures et s'affala sur son lit, épuisé, quand Fred s'allongea près de lui.

-George ? »

-Hm ? »

-Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi, tu sais… »

Merlin.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

-Je veux dire… » Fred roula sur le ventre et se redressa sur ses coudes pour le regarder. « Si jamais tu mourais, je ne pourrais pas m'en remettre. »

-Moi non plus… »

-Non, George. »

Fred fit la moue pendant un instant puis se reprit.

-Si je mourais, toi, tu pourrais vivre sans moi. Mais pas moi… Je ne sais pas quoi faire quand tu n'es plus là. Tu te souviens de cette fois où on a sauté par la fenêtre sur les vieux balais jouets de Bill et Charlie ? »

-Oui, c'était une idée de toi. »

-Comme d'habitude. », répondit Fred avec un sourire en coin.

George rit doucement.

-Tu avais perdu connaissance, et moi j'étais là, tout seul et paniqué. J'ai bien mit cinq minutes à me dire que serrer ta main n'allait pas te guérir et qu'il fallait peut-être appeler de l'aide. »

-Jamais maman ne t'avait entendu hurler après elle comme ça, pas vrai ? »

-C'est ça. »

Ils pouffèrent en même temps.

-Si je suis sortit du ventre de maman en premier, c'est parce que je savais que tu serais toujours derrière moi. »

-Non… », répliqua George, amusé. « C'est parce que tu en avais marre de rester là-dedans et que tu as eu la brillante idée d'explorer le monde extérieur. »

Fred éclata de rire et se laissa retomber sur le matelas. George passa brièvement ses doigts entre ses mèches rousses, puis déposa un baiser sur sa tempe avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime, George. », murmura Fred, la voix à moitié étouffée par son pull.

-Je t'aime aussi Fred. », répondit George.

_Mais plus que toi_, songea t-il en caressant ses cheveux.

x

-George, tu m'écoutes ? »

Fred faisait la moue. A dire vrai, George n'avait strictement rien entendu sur la longue tirade à propos des Pralines Longues Langues, encore une fois hypnotisé par ses lèvres. Et là, Fred faisait la moue.

Une moue boudeuse et enfantine, que George avait toujours adorée.

Le silence retomba dans la salle commune. Fred avait l'odeur de leur gel douche, parfum océanique, mais ses cheveux sentaient la forêt et la montagne. Un drôle de mélange mais pas vraiment désagréable.

Et ses lèvres étaient douces contre les siennes, comme ce fameux soir de Noël. Et s'il le savait, c'était parce que…

Oh, Merlin.

Il était en train d'embrasser Fred. _Embrasser __Fred_ ! _Sur la __**bouche**_ !!

George recula d'un coup, comme brûlé au fer rouge. Fred le contempla avant des grands yeux, ahuri, puis se mit à rire.

-Oh, George. Tu es bien affectueux tout d'un coup ! », dit-il avant de retourner à son parchemin.

Nom d'un hibou, pensa George en essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur. Fred pouvait être tellement naïf quand il le voulait.

x

Leur sixième année s'était enfin terminée et pour une fois, George entra chez lui avec appréhension. Il aurait dû être aussi excité que d'habitude ; deux mois sans les profs sur le dos, grasses matinées et journées à rien faire permises, et en plus, Bill et Charlie revenaient pour ces vacances.

Mais ces deux mois signifiaient aussi passer soixante journées et nuits entières attaché à Fred. 24h sur 24, 7 jours sur 7.

-Home sweet home !! », s'exclama Fred en jetant sa valise au pied de son lit.

-Home sweet home… », répéta George en se jetant sur le sien.

Il regarda autour de lui, et remarqua à quel point leur chambre était petite, combien leurs lits étaient proches. Il n'allait pas pourvoir survivre.

-Forge ! »

Le surnom le fit tiquer. Fred s'assit à côté de lui et pencha son visage vers le sien pour l'examiner avec inquiétude.

-Tu ne vas pas bien ? »

-Un peu fatigué, Gred. »

Un grand sourire illumina le visage de son frère et George ne pût s'empêcher de l'imiter.

-Est-ce que tu veux à manger ? Un gâteau ? Une glace ? Je vais te faire un goûter spécial Fred ! »

-Tu dis ça parce que tu as faim, c'est ça ? »

-Voyons, George. Je suis outré que tu penses ça ! », rétorqua Fred avec un air faussement boudeur.

Il se mit à rire, un peu attendrit. Fred voulait juste l'amuser pour qu'il se sente mieux, comme ils l'avaient toujours fait.

-C'est parce que tu es un petit estomac sur pattes ! »

-Complètement faux, Georgie ! De nous deux, c'est toi le goinfre ! »

-Non, toi ! »

-Toi ! »

-Toi ! »

-J'ai dit… ! »

George l'attrapa par le bras pour le tirer vers le lit en lui arrachant une exclamation surprise, et le coinça contre le matelas avec un sourire malicieux.

-Admet ta défaite ou subit les foudres de la mort, Fred Weasley ! »

-Je choisis l'option C, la contre-attaque ! »

Fred leva ses bras pour chatouiller ses côtes mais George fût plus rapide ; Fred hurlait de rire en gesticulant dans tous les sens et essayait faiblement de le repousser. Ils se chamaillèrent et roulèrent sur le lit, tombèrent au sol dans un cri surpris et finalement, Fred se retrouva assis sur lui, une expression de triomphe sur le visage.

-Gagnééé ! »

Il avait le souffle court, les cheveux en bataille et les vêtements complètement débraillés. Le regard de George s'attarda sur les joues rougies de son frère et le petit bout de langue qui lécha ses lèvres sèches, et…

Bon sang.

Il voulut le repousser mais trop tard. Fred perdit aussitôt son sourire et se figea. Il était assis pile sur son entrejambe, aucune chance qu'il ait pu manquer sa réaction involontaire, et l'atmosphère bon enfant se brisa instantanément.

Il aurait pu sortir une bonne blague en guise d'excuse. Il aurait pu trouver quelque chose, n'importe quoi, il était sûr que Fred aurait tout gobé plutôt que penser qu'il était la raison de son trouble. Mais ses joues le trahirent en prenant une teinte écarlate et Fred comprit.

C'était écrit sur son visage, cela se voyait dans ses yeux.

Il avait comprit. Il savait. _Il savait_ !

Un instant plus tard, Fred avait disparu. La porte de la chambre claqua derrière lui, et George prit son visage dans ses mains, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Il aurait voulu mourir.

x

-Toc toc. »

_Non_, pensa George, laissez moi mourir en paix. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, toujours étalé au sol tel une larve agonisante.

-Je peux entrer ? »

Non.

Mais répondre aurait-été inutile. Aucun des Weasley ne prenait la peine de demander et allaient et venaient dans toutes les chambres sans même toquer la plus part du temps. Le seul qui respectait un tant soit peu l'intimité des autres était Charlie.

La porte grinça puis se referma. George entendit les bruits de pas se rapprocher de son corps immobile, puis le matelas s'affaisser à côté de lui. Le lit de Fred.

Oh, Fred.

George poussa un gémissement d'agonie.

-J'ai croisé Fred tout à l'heure. J'ai su que quelque chose n'allait pas lorsque j'ai remarqué que tu n'étais pas à côté de lui, mais j'ai comprit que ça avait définitivement rapport avec toi quand je l'ai vu lire un livre. A l'envers. »

En temps normal, il aurait rit.

Un pied poussa légèrement contre ses côtes et George tourna enfin son visage vers Charlie. Le jeune homme était sincèrement inquiet mais il avait toujours été un peu 'grand frère poule'. Le genre de grand-frère qui guérissait tous les petits bobos, qui faisait de la place dans son lit lorsqu'on avait peur du monstre dans le placard et qui, le lendemain, vérifiait dans le dit-placard la présence du dit-monstre. George pouvait lui avouer. Il pouvait lui confier ce qui le rongeait depuis le début de l'année. Mais si jamais Charlie réagissait mal…

Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de commencer, hésitant.

-Il s'est passé un truc… » Il leva des yeux apeuré et appréhensif vers Charlie avant de détourner son regard. « On… on était en train de se battre, et Fred… Fred était sur moi et j'ai… »

Ses joues se mirent à nouveau à brûler et il ne pût se résoudre à continuer. L'avouer tout haut, c'était comme… rendre ce qu'il ressentait vraiment réel, et c'était terrifiant.

-Tu as eu… une… _hum_, réaction involontaire ? », continua Charlie avec une pointe de gêne.

C'était plutôt Bill qui était doué et à l'aise dans le domaine sexuel.

George le regarda avec désespoir et acquiesça.

-Et bien, tu es en plein milieu de l'adolescence alors ça arrive de temps en temps, ce n'est pas… »

-Non… », coupa George. « C'est à cause de Fred… »

Charlie le dévisagea, sans voix. Puis il rosit, et…

-Oh… _Oh…_ ! »

George ne pût qu'acquiescer à nouveau, mortifié.

-Tu veux dire… que c'est _parce que_ c'est Fred que… ? »

-Tu trouves ça dégoûtant, pas vrai ? », murmura le rouquin les larmes aux yeux.

-Non… ! Non, George. »

A nouveau, le pied pressa contre ses côtes d'une manière qui se voulait réconfortante.

-C'est juste un peu… _bizarre_. »

-Bizarre ? »

-Je ne sais pas, George. », répondit Charlie en soupirant. « Fred et toi, vous êtes tellement différent de tout le monde alors… je suppose que ce n'est pas si étonnant que ça que tu sois… amoureux de lui. »

George sourit et renifla. Amoureux. C'était dit, maintenant.

-Vous avez toujours été proche et… dans un sens, c'était peut-être normal que cela finisse comme ça. »

-Ce n'est pas normal d'aimer son propre frère… »

-Mais vous avez toujours été anormaux, de toute façon. », répondit Charlie avec une grimace. « Même à peine sortit du ventre de maman, si vous n'étiez pas à moins d'un mètre l'un de l'autre vous vous mettiez à hurler. J'ai testé et calculé avec Bill. »

George éclata de rire. Il se sentait mieux, plus léger. Charlie pressa une dernière fois son pied sur ses côtes et s'accroupit près de lui pour essuyer ses larmes.

-Après, c'est sûr que c'est une situation assez délicate mais… Fred t'aime vraiment, George. Il ne te fera jamais de mal de façon intentionnelle. Quoi que tu lui dises. Même s'il réagit aux choses assez étrangement, parfois, mais tu le connais mieux que personne pas vrai ? »

George acquiesça, puis Charlie lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec satisfaction.

-Va le voir. », dit le jeune homme avant de se relever.

-Charlie ? »

-Hm ? »

-T'es le meilleur des grands frères. »

-Je sais. »

Il gloussa avant de sortir de la chambre.

Le sol était inconfortable maintenant, et George grogna lorsqu'il se rassit. Charlie avait raison ; il valait mieux qu'il en parle avec Fred. S'il laissait la situation pourrir, tout resterait inconfortable entre eux deux et George préférait encore vomir des limaces plutôt que de ne plus savoir sur quel pied danser avec Fred.

Il se redressa et descendit les escaliers en direction du salon. Des éclats de rire et des cris raisonnaient dehors, et George vit Bill, Charlie, Ginny et Ron disputer une partie de Quidditch dans le jardin sous le regard bienveillant de leur mère.

Fred était assis dans le salon, seul près de la cheminée avec, effectivement, un bouquin sur les genoux. Il était à l'envers et pire encore, était de Gilderoy Lockheart. Mais George sût que Fred ne lisait rien du tout lorsqu'il remarqua que ses yeux ne bougeaient pas d'un pouce, perdu dans le vague.

Il s'approcha de son frère à pas feutrés et s'arrêta à un mètre.

Fred leva son visage vers lui.

-Alors ? Tu t'es occupé de ton problème ? Je ne savais pas qu'Hermione occupait tes pensées à ce point. »

Son sourire en coin était là, mais ses yeux fuyants. S'il continuait d'éviter le sujet, cela voulait dire qu'il ne voulait toujours pas l'aborder, et George hésita.

Peut-être que c'était mieux ainsi… peut-être que, rien que pendant les grandes vacances, il pouvait prétendre que rien ne s'était passé. Juste pendant ces deux mois. Ensuite, à Poudlard, loin de leur famille, ils pourraient s'éviter sans que personne ne pose trop de question si les choses tournaient mal.

-Freddie, il manque deux Cognards dehors. », dit-il en désignant la partie de Quidditch qui se déroulait dans le jardin.

Fred regarda à travers la fenêtre avant de fermer son bouquin.

-C'est un blasphème total ! », s'exclama-t-il.

Il lui prit la main et courut vers le jardin en le tirant derrière lui.

George serra ses doigts autour des siens et ignora les papillons qui le chatouillaient à l'intérieur. A Poudlard, il allait tout lui avouer.

.

**TBC**


	2. End

Titre : Tangerine twins

Fandom : Harry Potter

Paring : George/Fred

Rating : M

Warning : twincest, semi dub-con, et petite saynette hétéro pas très explicite.

Disclaimers : Rien est à moi, sauf la Poufsouffle !

Bon. o.o Voilà le deuxième et dernier chapitre ! Je ne sais pas trop ce que ça va donner ! XD **ConanBlack**, **SweetLullaby**, merci pour vos gentilles reviews, j'espère que je ne vais pas vous décevoir !!! (_tiz a la pression, là_) La fin peut être un petit peu gnan gnan ^^' Bon bref, j'arrête de me lamenter !

Bonne lecture ! =D

x

-Fred… »

Il leva ses yeux du parchemin sur lequel il était en train de gribouiller. George s'était assis sur le fauteuil face à lui, les doigts accrochés à ses manches trop longues en signe de nervosité et ses yeux bleus rivés dans les siens. Il allait le lui dire, Fred le sentait, et une chaleur bizarre se répandit à l'intérieur de lui-même alors qu'il se forçait à sourire d'un air parfaitement naturel.

-Les affaires marchent vraiment bien, pas vrai ? Avec ce qu'on gagne et ce que nous a donné Harry, on va pouvoir payer notre magasin dans les temps ! »

George ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, hésita une seconde puis se ravisa. Il rit doucement et baissa les yeux vers le sol, mais pas avant que Fred n'ait remarqué la lueur de déception dans ses prunelles bleutées.

-Ouais. Je vais voir si Seamus et Dean font bien leur job. »

Il rejoignit les deux adolescents qui observaient les réactions de quelques Gryffondors pour les Boites à Flegme, un peu plus loin dans la salle commune.

Fred se replongea dans son propre parchemin, mais l'envie de travailler s'était complètement envolée. Il savait très bien de quoi George avait voulu parler ; à chaque fois que son jumeau essayait d'aborder le sujet, il pouvait le lire dans ses yeux. Cela faisait plus de trois fois qu'il l'esquivait, maintenant.

Et c'était très bien comme ça.

x

-Fred ? »

-Oui, Georgie ? »

-Je t'aime, tu sais. »

Il sourit en ignorant l'habituelle chaleur qui se répandait dans ses entrailles.

-Je t'aime aussi, Forge. »

George ne dit rien, et Fred détourna son regard pour ne pas affronter l'amertume qui se lisait dans le sien.

x

Il était adossé contre le mur du couloir abandonné, tremblant et les paupières fermées, réplique conforme de son frère quelques mois plus tôt sans le savoir. Les mains enfouies dans les longs cheveux sombres de la jeune fille agenouillée devant lui, sa robe avait glissé de ses épaules.

-Oh, _Ge_… …'gelina. »

Merlin.

Son cœur cognait à un rythme erratique contre sa poitrine, mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec son petit 'cadeau' d'entre deux cours. Angelina leva ses yeux sombres vers lui et sourit, taquine.

-Je te ne pensais pas te sonner à ce point. »

Fred s'efforça de sourire, un goût amer dans la bouche.

x

La neige tombait à gros flocon, dehors.

Fred renoua son écharpe autour de son cou et adressa un sourire malicieux à George. Puis, d'un même mouvement, ils se tournèrent vers le bonhomme de neige qu'ils venaient de terminer avant d'éclater de rire. Le visage de Dolores Ombrage les fixait d'un regard furibond, planté sur un corps en forme de crapaud.

-Georgie, je crois que c'est notre œuvre la plus magnifique depuis le début de l'année ! », dit Fred, le souffle court et les joues rougies par le froid.  
-Étonnement ressemblant, même sans modèle, Freddie ! »

Ils s'esclaffèrent à nouveau quand les silhouettes d'Alicia et de Katie se découpèrent au loin, s'approchant de leur direction à pas rapides.

-Fred ! », dit Alicia lorsqu'elles se furent approchées.

-'Licia, c'est moi Fred, pas lui ! », répondit George avec un faux air outré.

-Mais non, c'est bien moi, Fred ! »

-Voyons George, arrêtes de dire des bêtises ! »

Les deux jumeaux s'échangèrent un regard malicieux devant l'air confus d'Alicia avant de hurler de rire.

-Ce n'est pas drôle ! Vous êtes chiants à la fin. Fred, c'est bien toi ? »

-Non, c'est lui ! »

-Oh, Gred, je t'en prie, tout le monde sait que c'est toi, Fred ! »

-VOUS ÊTES VRAIMENT… »

-Oh ! »

L'exclamation de Katie coupa les jumeaux dans leur hilarité. Elle pointa le bonhomme de neige du doigt, les sourcils haussés.

-Ça me rappelle qu'Ombrage vous cherche, justement ! On n'a entendu que sa voix, mais elle avait l'air furieuse ! »

-Oh hoo ! », Fred se tourna vers George, les yeux brillants. « Georgie, est-ce que tu crois que c'est à cause de… ? »

-Oui oui, c'est exactement ça, Freddie. J'en suis sûr et certain ! »

Katie et Alicia s'échangèrent un autre regard confus.

-De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? »

Les jumeaux se sourirent avant de retourner leur attention vers elles d'un même mouvement.

-Et bien, vous savez à quel point Ombrage ressemble à nos amis batraciens… », commença Fred en désignant le bonhomme de neige derrière lui.

-Et vous savez à quel point nous sommes doués pour créer de fabuleux bonbons ! », poursuivit George.

-George ici présent a eu l'idée de combiner maléfice de pustules et sucreries… »

-…Et Fred ici présent a eu l'idée de déposer ces jolis bonbons roses dans le bureau de notre chère Ombrage. »

-Ce doit donc être pour ça ! », finirent-ils en même temps.

Les deux jeunes filles hésitèrent entre horreur et amusement, et Fred se jeta au cou de George dans un élan de tendresse exagéré.

-Oh, Forge, tu es si intelligent ! »

-Gred, vilain garçon, tu me flattes ! »

Alicia éclata de rire alors que Katie secouait sa tête d'un air désespéré. Un hurlement de rage mit fin au spectacle cependant, et la voix furieuse d'Ombrage perça au loin.

-OU SONT CES DEUX JUMEAUX DIABOLIQUES ?!! »

Les poursuiveuses s'excusèrent et s'enfuirent à toutes jambes pour ne pas se retrouver mêlées à cette histoire. George se tourna vers Fred, toujours attaché à sa nuque.

-Freddie, ça sent le roussit. », murmura t-il.

Il le regarda droit dans les yeux, et à nouveau, Fred perçut cette lueur qui le rendait toujours nerveux et troublé. Il s'écarta de son jumeau avant de le prendre par la main pour le tirer derrière lui. Il agita sa baguette magique par-dessus son épaule et leurs signature apparut sur le front du bonhomme de neige : « FGW », puis tous les deux se cachèrent derrière les énormes colonnes du préau.

Ombrage entra enfin dans leurs champ de vision, le visage boursouflé de pustules et rouge de rage. Elle aperçut la sculpture de neige et poussa un hurlement terrible en l'explosant d'un coup de baguette.

-CES SALES PETITS MONSTRES !! Si je leurs mets la main dessus… ! »

La suite de ses menaces s'évanouit alors qu'elle rentrait dans le château.

Fred tourna les talons et s'appuya dos à la colonne en pouffant, quand des lèvres se posèrent brusquement sur les siennes. Son rire s'évanouit aussitôt et la chaleur étrange revînt se nicher dans son ventre.

George l'embrassait, d'un baiser chaste et innocent, et Fred…

Non, il n'aimait pas ça. Il ne _pouvait pas_ aimer ça, c'était tout simplement… contre-nature ! Et George était son jumeau, son frère, sa chair et son sang !

Mais ses paupières s'étaient fermées et ses jambes tremblaient, et Fred écrasa violemment toute envie qu'il avait de prendre George par la nuque et d'ouvrir la bouche pour le laisser…

Merlin, il fallait qu'il stoppe tout, qu'il trouve une esquive et qu'il s'échappe d'une pirouette souriante, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Ses mains attrapèrent une poignée de neige puis dans un effort surhumain, il tira sur l'écharpe de son frère et recula contre la colonne pour écraser la neige glacée sur le visage de son jumeau.

-Ce n'est pas que ça me dérange, mais les gens pourraient croire des choses, Georgie. »

Sa voix était sortie moins légère qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. George resta figé sur place, ses mains appuyées sur la colonne de part et d'autre de son visage. Fred s'extirpa de là et s'enfuit à pas rapide vers le château en ignorant l'appel tremblant de son jumeau.

x

Son cœur cognait à un rythme erratique dans sa poitrine et ses joues avaient pris une teinte cramoisie. Pourquoi est-ce que c'était si dur de l'ignorer ? Il s'en voulait de faire ça à George mais il ne pouvait pas… le laisser aborder le sujet. C'était au-dessus de ses forces et il avait terriblement peur de tout ce qui pouvait se passer si…

-Fred ! »

Oh, Merlin non.

-Fred !!! »

Il voulut accélérer mais déjà, une main se refermait autour de son bras pour l'obliger à se retourner. Il se retrouva face à face avec ce visage si identique au sien et à cette _lueur_ de détermination.

-Je t'aime Fred ! »

La réponse, automatique.

-Mais moi aussi, George. »

Les doigts se resserrèrent presque douloureusement autour de son bras, les sourcils de George se froncèrent dans une expression énervée, et Fred voulut s'enfuir en courant parce que jamais son frère n'avait été en colère contre lui.

-Tu ne comprends pas !! »

George le tira brusquement sur le côté, il entendit vaguement une porte s'ouvrir et poussa une exclamation de surprise lorsqu'il le rejeta sans ménagement en arrière. Son dos heurta quelque chose de dur qui le fit gémir de douleur. Il reconnaissait à peine les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde que George l'emprisonna entre le lavabo et ses bras. Son front heurta le sien et son corps se pressa contre lui.

-Tu ne comprends rien, Fred ! », murmura t-il furieusement. « Je t'aime comme ça ! »

Et sa bouche s'empara de la sienne dans un baiser presque violent, et Fred sursauta lorsque qu'une main agrippa son entre-jambe et qu'une langue s'insinuait entre ses lèvres. Il avait du mal à enregistrer tout ce qui se passait et tout se bousculait dans sa tête ; des tonnes de sensations et de pensées contradictoires explosaient en lui. Surprise, choc, peur, excitation et plaisir qui se succédaient et se mélangeaient. Ses doigts serrés contre l'émail du lavabo qui meurtrissait le bas de son dos et ceux de George qui s'étaient insinués dans son pantalon pour le prendre à pleine main, la langue de son frère dans sa bouche, ses dents qui meurtrissaient son cou et ses propres gémissements, courts et faibles parce qu'il voulait les retenir mais que tout passait entre ses lèvres entre-ouvertes.

-George… ! »

Un cri perdu entre protestation et plaisir. Fred ferma les yeux, pantelant. Des tremblements secouaient faiblement son corps, ses joues étaient écarlates. Il se sentait peu à peu perdre pied avec la réalité alors que George faisait choir sa robe au sol et baissait complètement son pantalon avant de s'attaquer à son boxer.

Tout allait trop vite et trop loin ; Fred agrippa ses épaules pour le repousser mais les doigts revinrent autour de son entrejambe et il ne pût que s'accrocher à son frère comme un naufragé à une bouée, luttant pour former des pensées cohérentes entre la main qui tenait fermement sa taille et l'autre qui allait et venait autour de lui.

-Stop… arrêtes, George… »

Ses soupirs ressemblaient à un « _Oui…encore… _». Sa raison lui hurlait 'arrête Fred, c'est ton frère !!' alors que son corps répondait à ses caresses et ses baisers ; il était perdu, déchiré entre les deux.

Une main se referma sur la sienne et la guida entre eux, et Fred réprima un sursaut lorsqu'il le sentit contre sa paume. George le pressa contre lui en grognant, son souffle brûlant contre oreille. Ses doigts se mirent à trembler et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il le caressait avec hésitation à travers son pantalon. Non, non ! Il ne pouvait pas faire ça, il n'en pouvait plus !

Il explosa dans un gémissement étranglé, les larmes aux yeux, et resta un moment recroquevillé contre son frère, son front contre son épaule avant de se rhabiller en réprimant ses sanglots. Il se sentait horrible et sale, et la réalité le frappa de plein fouet. Il l'avait fait, il l'avait fait avec son propre frère, c'était de l'inceste pur et simple !

-Fred… »

George tenta de caresser sa joue mais il le repoussa à nouveau et couvrit son visage avec ses mains, honteux et dégoûté de lui-même.

-Laisse-moi !! Laisse-moi tranquille !! »

Un rire féminin perça dans les airs suivit de la voix de Mimi Geignarde.

-Ooooh, je n'aurais jamais pensé… ! »

Fred se laissa tomber au sol, le visage enfouit derrière ses genoux alors qu'il hoquetait et les mains repliées dans ses cheveux. Il entendit vaguement la voix de George, suivit d'un cri aigu et d'un éclaboussement d'eau quelques mètres plus loin, puis la porte qui se fermait et le silence.

Pourquoi, pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fait ça ? Ils ne pouvaient plus retourner en arrière, maintenant, plus rien n'allait être comme avant ! Il n'aurait jamais du le laisser faire mais dès leurs premier baiser, George avait comme… fait apparaître une porte secrète vers un monde de fantaisies interdites. Et maintenant, maintenant qu'il l'avait ouverte…

Il ne savait plus quoi penser. C'était trop dur, c'était impossible et tordu et… et Fred voulait mourir parce qu'il avait aimé ça, aimé les mains de George sur lui, sa langue dans sa bouche et ses lèvres contre sa peau plus que tout ce qu'Angelina avait pu lui offrir.

x

Fred ne sût combien de temps il resta prostré là, immobile, les yeux dans le vague. Ses larmes avaient séché depuis un moment déjà et ses jambes lui hurlaient qu'elles en avaient marre d'être ainsi pliées. Il les tendit puis poussa un profond soupir.

-Petit Weasley s'est enfin calmé ? »

Mimi Geignarde flotta au-dessus de lui en faisant la moue. Fred lui adressa un regard morne, fatigué.

-Fou-moi la paix. »

-Je voulais juste t'aider… », gémit le fantôme en pleurnichant. « Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde est si méchant avec moi ? »

Elle vola jusqu'au plafond en sanglotant mais Fred l'ignora. Son estomac gargouillait, il avait faim et il était crevé, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire, complètement démuni sans son frère. Il aurait pu descendre dans la Grande Salle, mais quelle heure était-il ? Il ne voulait pas que les autres le voient dans cet état non plus ; échevelé, les yeux rougis et les vêtements débraillés. S'il entrait dans la salle commune comme ça, les Gryffondors allaient tous le harceler de questions.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose comme ça, quand j'étais vivante. »

Fred tiqua. Il se tourna vers Mimi Geignarde, assise sur la sorte de niche creusée entre le mur et le plafond.

-Comment ça ? »

-Deux élèves de la même famille qui s'aimaient. Je les ai entendus. J'étais en train de pleurer dans les toilettes quand ils sont entrés. »

Il se redressa, les yeux grands ouverts.

-Qu'est ce qui leur est arrivé ? »

Mimi Geignarde pencha sa tête sur le côté pour le regarder.

-Ils sont morts. Ils se sont suicidés, tous les deux ! C'était pendant les vacances et il y avait même une lettre d'adieu ! »

Elle éclata de rire et Fred grimaça, dégoûté.

-Dis-le-moi, si jamais vous décidez de faire la même chose ! »

Fred s'enfuit des toilettes en l'ignorant, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

x

Il était allongé sur un carré d'herbe, entouré par un champ qui s'étalait à perte de vue et le ciel était bleu, dépourvu de nuage. C'était ce que la Salle sur Demande lui avait offert lorsqu'il avait voulu un coin où se réfugier.

Ses pensées étaient plus claires, et il se prit plusieurs fois à rêver. D'abord avec Angelina. Main dans la main avec elle, en promenade à Pré-au-Lard ou dans une forêt. Puis les doigts fins qui tenaient dans les siens devenaient un peu plus court, la poigne solide et puissante. Ils recevaient la bénédiction de tous leurs amis et de leur famille, mais ce n'était plus Angelina qui se tenait à ses côtés mais George. Leur mère les contemplait même avec une petite larme émue à l'œil.

Lorsque ses rêveries allaient trop loin, il les écrasait et les rangeait dans un coin de sa tête.

Il avait très bien entendu ce qu'avait dit Charlie au terrier, lorsqu'il était allé parler à George après leur… petit incident. Comme quoi c'était peut-être normal, dans un sens, qu'ils finissent par s'aimer de cette façon. Plus que des frères.

Mais le regard des autres l'effrayait plus que tout. Le regard de leur famille. Le rejet, le dégoût… Il ne voulait pas vivre en se cachant sans cesse parce que George était son frère et qu'il… qu'il…

Fred poussa un soupir.

Non, il ne pouvait pas le dire. Cela rendrait tout bien trop réel. Il ne savait même plus quand est-ce que les choses avaient dégénérées. Quand il avait commencé à penser à George de façon _différente_. Une partie cynique en lui lui soufflait que tout avait _toujours_ été là. Une autre, celle qu'il préférait croire, disait que tout avait commencé lors de l'incident au Terrier. L'incident qui avait dépassé toutes les limites.

Des pas s'approchèrent de lui.

Il savait déjà qui c'était.

-Fred… »

Il y avait une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix. Parce qu'il ne s'était pas montré de la journée, pas même pour manger. Il n'aurait jamais pu affronter les autres après ce qui s'était passé dans les toilettes. Parce que d'habitude, George était toujours là pour l'aider, et… oh, combien il se détestait d'être aussi dépendant de son frère.

-F… »

-Je t'avais dit que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi. », murmura t-il faiblement.

Silence. Il l'entendit s'agenouiller à côté de lui. Sa chaleur était perceptible ; il était proche.

-Fred, je t'… »

-Non ! Non, George ! »

Il ne voulait pas l'entendre. Pas dit de cette façon, pas dans ce sens !

-Je t'ai… »

-J'ai dit non !! »

Il se rassit brusquement et fusilla George du regard, la vision un peu floue. Son index s'enfonça contre la poitrine de son jumeau alors qu'il le pointait du doigt pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait arrêter. Mais George continuait de le fixer, imperturbable, le visage anormalement impassible.

-Je… »

-Tais-toi ! Tais-toi !!! » Des larmes de frustration et de colère roulaient sur ses joues. « Tu es censé être le plus raisonnable de nous deux, George, pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça !? Pourquoi, pourquoi !! »

-Fred… »

-Non, non, non, non… !! »

Il frappa contre le torse de son jumeau les poings serrés, en sanglotant avec rage et douleur parce qu'il avait mal, mal au cœur d'être déchiré en deux entre sa raison et ses sentiments.

-Tu sais que c'est mal ! Tu sais que c'est tordu, et pas normal, et… et contre-nature !!! »

-Depuis quand est-ce qu'on se soucie des règles… ? »

George le tenait dans ses bras, sa joue contre ses cheveux. Sa voix était tremblante elle aussi. Il prit le visage de Fred entre ses mains puis caressa ses joues avec son pouce. Ses yeux étaient tellement bleus et emplis d'une multitude de sentiments… La chaleur était de nouveau là, dans son ventre.

-Je te protègerais, Fred… », murmura George, ses lèvres contre les siennes. « Nous deux. Contre les autres. Moi, toujours derrière toi. »

Ses propres paroles. Fred ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration tremblante. Son moment d'hystérie était passé, ses dernières larmes finissaient de couler.

-Je t'aime, Fred. »

Il ne répondit pas, cette fois là. Il n'en avait pas la force, n'en était pas encore capable. Mais lorsque George l'embrassa doucement, il ne recula pas.

x

-…Et j'ai cru que j'allais vraiment le tuer cette fois-ci. Je ne sais pas combien de fois est-ce que j'ai pu songer à étriper Wood depuis qu'il est capitaine. »

Le pied d'Angelina caressait lentement sa jambe, de haut en bas. Fred mangeait mécaniquement ses frites, les yeux rivés sur la table.

Sur le banc, une main se posa sur la sienne. Il observa George à la dérobé, puis voulut échapper à sa poigne, au bord de la panique, mais les doigts de son jumeau étaient solidement resserrés autour des siens. George se pencha vers lui avec un sourire en coin, comme s'il allait lui faire part d'un commentaire moqueur ou d'une nouvelle idée pour leurs farces.

-Fred… »

Il entendit trois mots, soufflés dans son oreille.

Pour les autres, rien d'étrange ne s'était produit. Il était coincé entre le pied insistant d'Angelina, et la main ferme de George.

Mais bizarrement, la chaleur de la paume le troublait bien plus que les orteils agaçant qui chatouillaient son tibia.

x

George avait ce regard, parfois. Il le fixait pendant un moment de façon insistante, droit dans les yeux, puis son regard baissait sur ses lèvres. Les mains de Fred devenaient moites dans ces moments là. Il était incapable de faire le moindre geste, troublé.

-Je vais aux toilettes. », murmurait alors George.

Il s'éclipsait le dos un peu raide, et Fred relâchait son souffle. Il s'efforçait de ne pas penser à ce que George faisait _précisément_, dans ces toilettes, encore confus. Ils n'avaient rien fait depuis _ce_ jour un mois un plus tôt. George se contentait de l'embrasser avec précaution au milieu de la nuit, lorsque tout le monde était endormi où dans des passages secrets que personne ne connaissait.

Il ne tentait jamais rien d'autre et Fred ignorait cette petite partie en lui qui le regrettait. Il n'était pas encore très sûr de lui-même.

Les minutes passaient et George ne revenait toujours pas. Leur cour de potion allait bientôt commencer. Fred finit par attraper leurs deux sacs puis se glissa dans le couloir menant aux toilettes les plus près. Ironiquement, c'était celles de Mimi Geignarde.

-George ? »

Il frappa à la porte. Silence total. Intrigué, Fred entra dans les toilettes quand son sang se glaça.

Son jumeau était là, appuyé contre le lavabo mais ce n'était pas ça qui le faisait trembler. Non, ce qui lui donnait des bouffées de colère et qui le hérissait, c'était cette fille aux cheveux auburn vautrée sur lui, sa main dans son pantalon.

-F…Fred… »

Les yeux de son jumeau se posèrent sur lui, ceux de la fille aussi. Fou de rage, Fred balança un des sacs à leurs pieds.

-Je vais en cour, dépêche-toi si tu ne veux pas être en retard. », dit-il sèchement avant de sortir à pas rapides.

Il se sentait trahit. Trahit et stupide.

-Fred ! »

Une poigne solide se referma sur son bras, l'obligeant à faire volte-face. Le visage de George était rayonnant alors qu'il le coinçait contre un mur.

-Tu es jaloux… ! »

Vexé, il détourna son regard. Que son jumeau aille se faire cuire une bouse ! Il le détestait.

-Comment est-ce que je pourrais être jaloux de cette… de cette garce de Poufsouffle ! »

-Fred… »

George caressa sa joue avec un léger sourire.

-Elle est arrivée par surprise, je ne savais pas qu'elle m'avait suivi. Lorsqu'elle a commencé à me tripoter, j'ai pas eu le choix, je ne pouvais penser qu'à toi… »

-Quoi, tu vas me dire que tu t'es _sacrifié_ ? », répliqua Fred avec un reniflement dédaigneux.  
-Je te l'ai promis. Je protègerai notre secret. »

La colère s'évapora en un instant, remplacée par une sensation bien plus agréable qui chatouilla son estomac.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça te rend aussi heureux. », marmonna Fred de mauvaise foi.

Il ne voulait pas pardonner son frère aussi facilement, même s'il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais pu être vraiment en colère contre lui.

-Si tu es jaloux… ça veut dire que tu m'aimes. », répondit George, les yeux brillants.

Fred ne sût quoi répondre, pris de cour.

x

-Je veux que tu fasses comprendre à Angelina que tu ne l'aimes pas. »

Fred regarda George, sidéré. Ils étaient assis dans la salle commune à l'écart des autres. La belle poursuiveuse avait déposé une bise sur sa joue suivie d'un clin d'œil avant de monter dans son dortoir pour se coucher.

-Q… quoi ? »

-Tu vas rompre avec Angelina. », répéta George, très sérieux.

Il voulait passer à l'étape supérieure, Fred voyait très clair dans son jeu. C'était son jumeau après tout. D'abord, lui faire comprendre que son amour pour lui avait changé. Ensuite, l'amener plus ou moins à se faire embarquer dans leur relation étrange et secrète. L'habituer à cette relation, petit à petit. Puis lui faire avouer que lui aussi l'aimait.

C'était une chose que Fred ait réussi à ce faire à cette idée. C'en était une autre de couper ses liens avec sa petite amie officielle pour être entièrement et seulement à George. Pour être vraiment son…

Fred ne trouvait pas le mot.

-Mais… c'est un peu comme une 'couverture', non ? », suggéra t-il timidement.

Il ne savait pas s'il était près à rendre tout ça aussi réel. Qu'il se débarrasse de sa petite amie et qu'il n'ait plus que son jumeau.

-Nous n'avons jamais eu besoin de personne. », répondit George.

Il poussa la pile de bouquin au milieu de la table et attrapa la main de Fred avec la sienne, cachée par la montagne de livres.

-D'accord. », murmura Fred.

Les doigts se resserrèrent autour des siens.

x

Fred lui expliqua qu'il voulait prendre ses distances pour se concentrer sur son magasin. Angelina, furieuse, ne voulait rien entendre. Elle lui hurla dessus pendant un long moment avant de fondre en larme. Fred la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler. Il aimait beaucoup la jeune métisse mais son amour restait amical.

-J'aurais du m'en douter. », dit-elle la voix tremblante. « Rien n'est plus important pour toi que George et vos stupides farces. »

Son cœur fit un bond, mais il continua de murmurer des paroles réconfortantes dans son oreille.

x

-George… _hm_… ! »

Sa robe tomba au sol, suivie par son pull. Son dos heurta le mur du dortoir alors que des dents et des lèvres mordillaient son cou et sa mâchoire. Sa cravate pendouillait sur ses épaules. Il voulait ça. Il voulait ça autant que George qui déchirait sa chemise et l'embrassait comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Des pas raisonnèrent soudain dans les escaliers, de l'autre côté de la porte. Puis une voix.

-Fred ? George ? Vous venez manger ou quoi ? »

C'était Lee.

Fred reprit aussitôt ses esprits, glacé. Les pas se rapprochaient, il allait entrer et… _non_ !

-Arrête ! »

Il essaya de repousser son jumeau mais George attrapa ses poignets et les maintînt collés contre le mur. Ses yeux étaient déterminés, il n'allait pas le lâcher. Mais Lee était sur le point d'ouvrir, il ne pouvait pas les voir comme ça ! La peur au ventre, Fred tira sur ses mains et se tordit dans tous les sens, la respiration erratique et le cœur sur le point d'exploser tellement il cognait fort.

-George, lâche-moi, lâche-moi ! »

Il serrait ses poignets à lui faire mal mais restait obstinément silencieux, les sourcils froncés. Fred se sentait horriblement faible, il avait le cœur au bord des lèvres et son regard paniqué se colla à la poignée de la porte qui commençait à tourner. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il se mit à hurler.

-NON ! »

Sa main partit tout seul. Il entendit un claquement sec et violent, et rouvrit les yeux. La paume de sa main droite picotait. A travers ses larmes, il vit que son jumeau avait reculé d'un pas, la joue affreusement rouge et l'air choqué.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites ! Ouvrez-moi ! »

Lee frappa à la porte et Fred comprit. Elle était magiquement fermée, même un _alohomora_ n'aurait pu l'ouvrir. George avait prit ses précautions avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Il regarda son jumeau entre honte et stupéfaction en essuyant ses larmes avec le revers de sa main.

-George… E…Excuse-moi… »

Il s'approcha de lui avant d'effleurer sa joue écarlate du bout des doigts. George consentit enfin à le regarder, les yeux humides.

-Tout serait plus simple si tu me faisais confiance, Fred… ! »

Les yeux de Fred s'écarquillèrent alors que la réalisation le frappait de plein fouet. Il était stupide… Lorsqu'ils préparaient une farce, il fonçait toujours droit devant sans se préoccuper de rien parce qu'il avait confiance en George, parce qu'il savait que son jumeau serait toujours derrière lui en cas de pépin et qu'il avait toujours un plan de secours sous la main.

Il ne faisait que rendre les choses plus difficiles. George était George. Il était Fred. Il fallait qu'il arrête de surveiller les autres, son jumeau et lui-même, parce que George pensait déjà à tout. C'était son rôle !

Alors, coupable, Fred pressa son nez contre la joue de son frère avant de l'enfouir dans son cou.

-Je suis désolé, Georgie, je… »

Ses bras entourèrent la nuque de son jumeau et il murmura trois mots. A peine audibles, fragiles et presque incertains. Il se sentit drôle, comme si un poids énorme s'était ôté de ses épaules. Puis au bout d'un moment, les mains de George trouvèrent ses cheveux et son souffle caressa son oreille.

-Moi aussi, Fred. »

x

-Vous voilà enfin ! », grogna Lee.

Les jumeaux s'affalèrent en face de lui, le même sourire sur leurs visages identiques.

-Qu'est ce que vous étiez en train de faire ! Je vous rappelle que le dortoir du cinquième étage est aussi à moi ! »

-C'est un secret. », répondit George en attrapant deux cuisses de poulets pour servir Fred et lui.

.

**END**


End file.
